Diamond Vision
by Paradoxos
Summary: She would see darkness. He would see light... [Sasuke x Sakura][Neji x Sakura]
1. Onyx Blindfold

Disclaimer: The usual.

"...text" present/dialogue

_'...text' thoughts/sound/past_

**THANKS GOES TO AnimEvivvErz, B4by K4k4Sh1, Jelly-Bean89, IHearVoices, Ayane Selznick, mad-kller-bunnies-alert, L0vEnEkO and MANY OTHERS! Man, I wouldn't be this far without you guys!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!**

Note: I got inspired by a Korean MTV I saw... You've probably seen it too... It was with a photographer and a girl, and the girl loses her sight in an accident so the guy gives her his own... yeah.. Anyway, I feel like I need to start another NejiSaku fic soon!

**Diamond Vision**

**One**

Delicate hands gripped tightly onto his own, attempting to bring it back from the frozen cold.

Futile. Useless.

Was her warmth not enough to pull him back from the Underworld?

Was she not strong enough to defend him from Death?

Her emerald orbs brimmed with tears almost immediately then. His mummified figure became merely white blurs blending into the white hospital mattress and the stucco walls.

" Sasuke-kun..." She cried in a broken voice, her vocal chords projecting no more than a barely audible whisper.

How did this ever happen?

_Six broken ribs, a fractured arm, and a sprained ankle, _her teacher, Tsunade, had told her.

That was not all.

She knew that all those broken bones would mend easily under the jutsu of a medical nin.

She was the one assigned to heal him, to take away all his wounds for him to be better in no time.

But there was one injury she could not heal, a change that she had no power to undo.

Turning her head, the female turned her attention towards where the pair of onyx eyes that she loved drowning herself in would be.

Instead, she was greeted by a strip of cloth that ran cleanly across those structures, and around his head in several loops.

_... And... His sight is no longer available to him... for the rest of his life._

He could no longer see...

Sharingan... What about his Sharingan?

Bitter tears choked her to no end as she overwhelmed herself with the shocking realization.

What about his Sharingan?

It was his bloodline technique, it was his special ability...

" _I live only to kill that man..."_

It was a vital tool that he must use to avenge his clan...

The Uchiha would be as good as dead if he finds out that he didn't have access to it any more.

_Drip._

A drop of crystal dew-like moisture fell from its initial spot at the corner of her right eye now framed with puffy redness identical to the other.

' _What can I do?_'

_Drop._

The thin blanket absorbed the bead of tear as soon as it contacted its surface.

' _What can I do?'_

" Crying's not going to get you anywhere, you know?"

She stiffened and perked up when another voice had reached to her ears.

The pink-haired Kunoichi's head whipped around to meet the newcomer. Circular jade evolved to the size of chinas.

" Tsu-Tsunade Sensei!" Untangling her patient's hand from her own, she rose from the wooden stool to give respect to her master.

Feeling embarrassed as blood rushed to her face, she quickly dried her eyes by wiping furiously at her dampen eyes.

" You... remind me of myself when I was your age," the elderly woman commented softly, almost like she didn't want her to catch her mumbling.

She did anyway.

" Hm?"

The fifth Hokage released a deep sigh, slowly making her way up to her one and only student.

" It was raining that night. The wind howled so loudly that I could barely hear myself wail over his dead body..." As she reflected back to the earlier years of her adulthood, Sakura saw those amber depths become distant.

Her teacher, her consoler, standing there, unmoving with that painful expression slapped onto her face.

She appeared to be almost... frightening...

" ... But that doesn't matter now..." Shaking out the memories from her head, the blonde regained her composure by crossing her arms before her pumped chest in the infamous proud manner. " No use crying over spilt milk. Have you forgotten to use your head, Sakura?"

" But-..."

" Enough." She silenced her with the palm of her hand. " That's why I'm here, Sakura. I brought you some good news and bad news."

The apprentice medical nin's ears perked up hopefully.

" Good news if that I found a way for him to regain his sight... And bad news... is..." sucking in a mouthful of air and exhaling again, she continued. "... is that a sacrifice of another's sight must be made in order for this jutsu to work..."

Placing a hand over her heart, she let her thoughts flow out without hesitation.

" Give him my sight."

* * *

Author's Crap: 

Heh heh heh... You'll see how the Hyuuga plays into this.. Real soon..


	2. Onyx Reality

Disclaimer: The usual.

**Thanks goes to destinedcagebird, shikita45, xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx, Yokaigurl, lostfreakfound, Lonewolf-chica, deity of death1, Mint, StormGoddess, Visions2, Anglia-Kitty, mad-killer-bunnies-alert, L0vEnEkO, Celestial-Jade, Ayane Selznick, Cruel Fate, Crissykitty, ang3Lix, Girl-who-sings-the-blues, blitzballkat, RoCkeRShiK028, sakura, Phoe-chan, asn water, Karalita, Animefreak, Lady Of Genesis, Honolulu, Maya Amano, evil-mittens, LightDreamer, animeEvivvErz, Jelly-bean89, silent nox2, BaBy KaKaShI, Chibi Kitty Sorceress!**

Woo hoo, I'm back! Sorry, to keep you waiting. I had lengthy obsessions over soap operas and video games over the past few weeks... This might be crappy since I haven't written for such a long time... ANYWAY, ENJOY!

Key:

_'...text' past/dream/thoughts_

"...text" present/dialogue

* * *

**Diamond Vision**

**Two**

He was dreaming.

He knew it. And he was.

The unconscious part of his mind was being led somewhere. Somewhere familiar...dark, yet docile... Somewhere he was not alone.

" _Ne, Sasuke-kun... Have you thought about your life after you avenge your clan?"_

Yes, he can see himself clearly now, standing on the bridge where the three of them, as a team, used to meet when they were little.

It was the place that brought back many memories.

_That night, the luminous sphere hung high in the sky where it goes undisturbed by the blanket of velvet darkness. Crystal waters of the Konoha River flowed silkily through the large and small stones that laid within its depths. Once its image had fallen above the river's surface, the moon was robbed of its perfection and shattered into tiny pieces._

_The moon was his only guide that night..._

_...But he was not alone._

_The presence of another chakra source, too calming to be masculine, yet too witty to be feminine, rested beside him._

_No one he knew emitted an aura flow as unique as hers—the maiden with hair as smooth as the fresh blooming cherry blossoms, eyes as green as spring, and lips as luscious as plump strawberries._

_Sakura..._

_The two of them stood there, side by side, leaning against the wooden railing of the bridge for support. He kept his usual distance of five feet being the Uchiha Sasuke that he was, and was mute, unless spoken to._

_Try as he may, he could not recall the reason to why he was there in the first place._

_Maybe he was out of his mind... Or..._

" _I guess I won't be seeing you anytime soon, now that you've made it to ANBU."_

_...that._

" _Aa..."_

" _I don't see much of Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei anymore, either..." She sighed, propping her head up with her elbows. " What happened to Team Seven?"_

_Silence. Not even a chirp from the nightingales._

" _It seems that everyone's got something they want to do..."_

_More silence._

" _What about you, Sasuke-kun? Have you ever thought about your life after you avenge your clan?" He stiffened as soon as the words fell from her mouth. " I mean... going after your brother had been your goal this whole entire time... So what about your life after you achieve this goal?"_

_His face darkened, visibly._

" _...The Uchiha restoration."_

" _Eh?" She shot him a questioning look, unsure of the true meaning hidden behind those words._

" _Do you understand, Sakura?" Turning, he let his cool gaze pierce her own under his unruly dark bangs. " The Uchiha clan must prevail. It is up to me to fulfill this duty."_

Thump.

_With one hand cradling the other, both rose and was placed before her chest to pacify her increasing heartbeat._

"_... U-Uchiha o-offsprings?" She managed out, finding it extremely difficult to talk properly under his watchful eyes. " ...Does that mean... you're going to look for a wife?"_

" _That's right." He confirmed, turning away from her to head back home. He was terribly fatigued. The Uchiha had already done more talking than usual. It wasn't any of her business to give a damn about his future anyway. " I'm going-..."_

" _I'll be your wife!" She cut him off with her sudden outburst._

_Both of his sandaled feet stopped their movement as he stood there in a sudden paralyzed state._

_Silence._

_He took the time to digest her impetuous offer._

" I'll be your wife!"

Why?

_He didn't understand. How had she made her decision without hesitation? Why was she so straight forward-as if there was no way that she'd go back on her words?_

_Did she know that she'd end up regretting?_

" _...Why?"_

_He could picture her wearing her confident smile as she gave her reply._

" _Because, aside from wanting to have your kids, I want to protect you."_

_Protect him? Who was she kidding?_

" _Useless. You're too weak, Sakura."_

" _I know..." She admitted quietly, voice void of all the excitement from before. " But it doesn't mean I can't try."_

_Curling his fingers together tightly into his palm, he continued._

" _Stop trying, Sakura. I don't need protection. Especially from someone as weak as you."_

" _I will grow stronger," she insisted. " You'll see... If you only had eyes like mine..."_

" _Shut up, you're annoying." To this point, he had found it hard to keep himself composed while his fist shook with a force that turned his knuckles white._

_He had to get out of that place. There was no way that he could stay there any longer without wanting to hurt her._

_Quickly gathering chakra into his feet, he leapt away, leaving the emptiness to her company._

_He was able to escape reality, to escape the truth, yet, he was unable to escape without hearing her final words._

" _Sasuke... You baka..."_

* * *

Slowly, like a newly developed mature butterfly tearing down the walls of the harden cocoon, he broke down the door that trapped him within darkness. 

He blinked.

Once. Twice.

His sight, his dark depths, was finally fully exposed to light, fully exposed to the colorless surroundings that encompassed him as a whole.

Where was he, anyway?

" Yo, Sasuke-bastard, you're finally awake!"

' _That sounds oddly familiar.'_

Little by little, he used his newfound strength to push himself up from the soft surface he had been lying on for who knows how long. And from the way his bones replied with groans and crackles, he guessed that it had been a decade since the last time he was off on his feet.

He made up his mind to do some training once he was out of the place that smelled like "old people"(analogized by the fox boy).

Once he was fully recovered from the delirium that plagued his vision, his eyes roamed around the small room, discovering that almost every area and corner of the chamber had already been occupied.

He raised a fine brow.

" Why are you all here?"_ ' Even the instructors.' _He added mentally.

" The obaasan said you'd be up today!" That loud and obnoxious voice, no doubt belonging to the man who claims to be the next Hokage, exclaimed.

" I don't see how that's any of your business." He retorted, crossing his arms before his chest.

" Why you, bastard! You still haven't changed even after Sakura-Chan-..." A gloved hand was placed on to his shoulder before he had the chance to finish his sentence.

" Enough, Naruto." The masked Jounin, his former teacher, admonished in a quiet tone.

He shrugged off the hand stubbornly, sky blue orbs burning with protest.

" But, Kakashi-Sensei-..."

" Drop it, Uzumaki. You're being troublesome."

' _The dobe is behaving strangely...' _He noted mentally as he watched the others attempt in calming the blonde. The Uchiha felt as if they were all trying to hide something from him. There was no way he enjoyed being the only outsider here.

" Gah! That's it! I'm leaving!" The orange figure stomped out of the room, fuming.

" P-please e-excuse m-me..." A timid voice stuttered, its owner rushing out to catch up with the visitor who left not long ago.

' _What the hell?'_

" Kakashi, what's going on? What was that idiot saying about Sakura?" He demanded, thin brows knitting together.

Something was missing. He could feel it. Or rather, someone's chakra that he had familiarized himself with was not present in the crowd.

That aura emitting uniquely from the Cherry Blossom spirit.

" Where is she?"

Soon, the whole place was caught in an uncomfortable silence.

Deafening, it almost was.

" Well, currently, she's busying herself with a few errands from the Hokage." The silver-haired man replied in his usual calm voice.

Sasuke was unconvinced.

" Oh," eyes of coal narrowed. "...really?"

* * *

Author's Crap: 

I had trouble writing this chapter...

Till next time!


	3. Emerald Remembrance

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Thanks goes to Dagorwen of Ithilien, Lady of Genesis, evil-mittens, springninja, deity of death1, BaBy KaKaShI, animEvivvErz, Celestial-Jade, asn water, Katzuki, destinedcagebird, Kamuii, aznanime-eyes, Anglia-Kitty, LightDreamer, Ayane Selznick, blitzballkat, CallMeTemari, Inu-Fan-5, L0vEnEkO, lean, Jellybean89, chibi-luvers, mad-killer-bunnies-alert, Lady Light, Yokaigurl, Crystalgail, BlackMoonSky0000, AnimeSenko, animeforever24, albaloo, Joice a.k.a. Europa, and dark-adonis! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!**

**This chapter is dedicated all the mothers around the world! Don't forget to wish your mom a Happy Mother's Day!**

Note: Heh heh, I just found out that ff didn't allow the star to show next to the quotations from the previous chapter! Sorry if I caused any confusion! I hope this chapter serves as a comic relief... Then again... ENJOY!

" ...text" dialogue/present

_'...text' thoughts/flashback/dream/sound_

* * *

_" Give me light,"_

_You say to your crush-_

_" Take my light,"_

_You say to your love._

**Diamond Vision**

**Three**

Dark ambers gazed forward to the far off distance, where buildings short and tall, houses big and small all laid at peace under the dim sky.

From what she had observed, the glorious sun has not yet arrived at its usual spot above the heavens. Its magnificent rays were merely peeking throught the head-shaped monuments on the far side of town.

Dawn was drawing near.

' _The brilliant sun will bring the people of Konoha light, just like you have brought him light...'_

It would be another beautiful morning.

It was a fact. She knew. It was the truth.

It hardly rained in Konoha. Great clouds coated grey wept only in times of drought or tragedy (which, thank Kami, occurred rarely after the death of the previous Hokage).

' _This would be the first sunrise that you won't be able to witness... But this shall be his first if he awakes just in time...'_

" Tsunade-sama!"

The woman turned, tossing her random thoughts to the back of her head soon after her name was called.

" Shizune." She addressed.

" Hai." The brunette bowed quickly to show respect once she reached the Godaime's side. " You summoned me, Tsunade-sama?"

" Indeed. I want you to go to the Hyuuga residence and bring Haruno Sakura to my office. Make sure you also take her conditions into consideration and aid her in any way possible." She paused, looking to check for understanding in the other female's obsidian depths before continuing. " That will be all."

" Hai." Bowing one final time, she turned to leave without delay. The shinobi knew her mistress did not favor waiting after all the years of being her assistant before she was made Kage of the village.

* * *

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

' _Strange, I thought I'd never feel my heart beat such a way ever again...'_

She comprehended that this was not a new feeling. It was all a part of the past, her past, all from not long ago. Maybe from just yesterday.

_It was nervousness drumming loudly at her rib cage and anxiety in the form of millions of tiny butterflies fluttering restlessly at the pit of her stomach._

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

_The knee-high boots she wore ever since becoming the Hokage's apprentice felt abnormally heavy. Propelling herself forward almost felt impossible, as if large cannon balls weighing a ton each were chained to her feet._

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

_Her heart sounded as heavy as her booted feet._

_She couldn't lift her feet, neither could she lift her spirits._

_Her sight never left the freshly polished tiled floors of the hospital. They were held within her emerald depths as if they were the scrolls she studied from each night._

_Kami, her emotions were thrown and mixed in with a pile of rubble. Was it even possible for her to grasp the one that she felt right now?_

" _Nervous? Or are you just afraid?"_

' _Eh?' Removing her attention from the ground below her, she sought for the source of the new voice._

_Surprisingly enough, jade orbs clashed with narrowed milky white ones._

_She recognized those unique pupil-less irises. They belonged to the owner who most calls a genius. He was currently the subject of her worries, her patient, and someone who she thought was careless and ignorant of his own well-being by the numerous visits he paid to the hospital for the past three years that she had been working there. He was arrogant._

" _Ah, Neji-san, what are you doing out here during this hour? You should be resting in you assigned room since yours wounds haven't fully recovered yet." Disregarding his question form before, her face was twisted into slight irritation as she admonished him._

" _I went for a walk." He replied calmly, simply._

" _Topless? Do you want to worsen your condition!" She yelled, incredulous._

' _Wait a second.' She pacified her anger the instant she came to realization. ' Topless?'_

_With the help of the luminous moon shining through the windows, her eyes captured the view of his well-toned torso wrapped in nothing but dirty bloodstained strips of bandages. The sudden rush of blood to her face then burned her cheeks._

" _Like what you see, Haruno?" He smirked, sarcasm now written all over his once expressionless facade._

" _Argh, put on some clothes, will you!" She shook off the unholy thoughts gathering in her head, forcing herself to look away at anything but the figure before her._

" _Stupid men and their arrogance... Stupid men with their good looks..." She mumbled inwardly under her breath while fighting off the (stupid)blush that stained her face._

" _Hn." His face returned to its usual colorless hue._

" _Well, anyway, get well soon. And take care." She said finally, flashing him a farewell smile before walking past him to go to her next appointed destination._

_He was her last patient of the night... Maybe even the last patient that she'll ever heal again in her life. There'll be a place for him within her memory, she was sure._

' _Yeah,' she thought, thinking back to the times he spent at the hospital barking orders at her and being stubborn. ' I'll remember this arrogant bastard all right.'_

" _Don't do something that you have a doubt of doing." His cool voice spoke again._

_It worked somewhat like a sorcerer's spell which had caused her to stop and freeze right on the spot._

" _He was caught within darkness a few years ago when he pursued Orochimaru, he still is now. Whether we crush his ambition or not, it makes no difference. Even if you give him light, he will still see darkness."_

" I believe in him!"_ She wanted to yell and prove. She wanted to show him._

_And yet, her silence betrayed her determination._

" _You have better eyes than I do, just like Naruto. You have people to save, things to learn. It would be a waste to give your sight away. Especially to someone who can't use his heart to see."_

_His last statement stroke her like a bolt of lightning descending down to earth from the hands of Zeus, Cloudgatherer, himself. It jolted her back to reality, returning to her the voice she had lost._

" _No... You're wrong, Neji-kun," she spoke in a tone softer than the high-pitched sound she projected normally. " Yes, it's true that Sasuke-kun had once pursued Orochimaru, and who knows, maybe when he wakes up, he'll go after his brother too... I know none of the villagers here are brave enough to trust him again... But..._

" _I know, if no one is there to provide him with light, then he'll always be within darkness. So, just this once, I want him to see the things he hasn't seen from before...through my sight..."_

" _Hmph, if you had a halo and a pair of wings, you'd really be an angel." He remarked, once again with a sarcastic edge. " And you won't be able to see light ever again."_

" _I'm not afraid of the darkness." She lied, yet her confident voice alone was able to convince both him and herself that it had been the truth._

_Then she ran, never once looking back as the dark night shadowed her retreat._

* * *

" Sakura-san! Sakura-san!" 

Her eyes snapped open when the feminine voice fell upon her keen ears.

" Yes?"

' _Damn, it's dark in here.'_ Soft curses spilled from cherry lips as petite hands worked to push the warm covers off of her figure. _' Where is the light?'_

" May I come in?"

" Yes, please enter." The traditional Japanese sliding door shuffled open then closed with a barely audible _thud_.

She searched hard to find the maid who had just entered her chamber.

" Where are you?"

" I'm right here, Sakura-san." The same voice answered, yet she still could not make out a thing in the darkness before her eyes.

" Where?" She crawled out from the soft surface of the futon, desperately feeling for the owner of the voice that had been talking to her all this time.

"Here."

It was when she felt the gentle touch of another pair of hands that confirmed to her that she was not alone.

It occurred to the young servant the woman she was assigned to was blind. After all, it was impossible to not be able to see when the sun had practically lit up the whole room.

' _Poor thing, she must be scared...' _she empathized, staring into her lifeless pair of green eyes. _' She has a pair of exquisite green eyes... If only they'd gleam...'_

" Sakura-san, a woman named Shizune-san is waiting for you outside. She states that she is here to take you to the Hokage."

" I understand." _' Maybe she has updates on Sasuke-kun's recovery...'_

She pulled her hands away from the warmth of the other pair and roamed around for the clean pair of clothes that she was sure the maid would have brought with her.

Catching up to her actions, the female quickly piped up, saying, " Sakura-san, let me help you!"

Hearing this, the Haruno ended her hopeless search and dropped onto her knees.

_Plop. _Just like that.

Her sudden serenity seemed peculiar to the youth.

" Sakura-san, are you all right?"

" Yes, I'm fine. Please, I don't want to let Shizune-san to have to wait too long."

" Hai."

" _Let me help you!"_

Those words answered everything that troubled her.

She was truly blind.

* * *

There were, perhaps, at least a thousand questions left unanswered in her mind. 

Like, how did the Haruno Sakura end up in the Hyuuga residence?

Or, why did Tsunade-sama send her to retrieve her?

Or-

" Shizune-san."

" Sakura-chan!" She greeted immediately after hearing her voice. Regaining composure, she added," Tsunade-sama would like to see you."

" I understand. Let's go." The kunoichi nodded, eyes looking towards her, but not directly at her.

Having to notice this, her dark brows knitted as she watched her through concerned eyes.

" Sakura-chan, your eyes..." She began.

"...Tsunada-sensei would surely explain it all once we arrive." Sakura finished.

Adding this to the long list of questions to ask, they set out together, unaware of the appearance of another figure near where they once stood.

His clothes were soaked with the sweat fresh from his morning workout. Long chocolate strands were stuck to the sides of his face, accentuating its almond-like structure.

He watched their departure like an eagle observing its prey from far away.

The short, shoulder-length flow of pastel pink hair... He recognized her right away.

' _Haruno...? What the hell is she doing here?'_

* * *

Author's Crap: 

Woah, this took me a long time to write... Hope those who complained about the previous short chapters had a nice time reading this! I'm glad you've maded this far! Anyway, Neji makes his first appearance in this chapter!

Did any of you listen to the new Naruto ending theme? It's really really really good (al least for me), and I would recommend all of you to check it out at Narutofan dot com! It's called "Nakushita Kotoba"! The new Naruto album is pretty good too!

Okay, I'll shut up now! Don't forget to leave comments, "you sucks", and anything else in the Review box! THANK YOU!


End file.
